shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuboshi
Mitsuboshi (三星) is a non-profit gambling hall founded and created by Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba shortly after her 13th birthday. Origin and Naming The business was named after the three gods/stars of fortune in Chinese folk religion, Fu, Lu, and Shou. Mitsuboshi was originally a year long theoretical/hypothetical project for Kagome's first business class at the end of her Junior High career. The project started to become reality throughout the Spring term and summer vacation of Kagome's first year in Senior High. With her connections in the Culinary and Entertainment Industries and her knowledge of games, gambling, and human psychology, Kagome was easily able to persuade wealthy families and CEOs into sponsoring her business. Theme The entire business is themed after good fortune and good luck as Mitsuboshi's mission is to bring joy and good fortune to others. Many deities of good fortune, longevity, wealth, creation, wisdom, music, arts, and food are displayed throughout the establishment to showcase Kagome's vast array of interests. They are most prominently from Chinese, Japanese, Greek, and Roman mythology and religions, representing Kagome's ancestry and her status as a child of mixed race. Mitsuboshi's design and architecture was created and designed by Yuuki H., Ai Kita, Ichiya Mouri, and Kagome Higurashi-Kaiba. Mission Because gambling is illegal or highly frowned upon in most countries, Mitsuboshi aims to provide the joy of gaming and gambling to practitioners while contributing and helping others in less fortunate situations. Customers enter Mitsuboshi knowing that they will not leave with any money earned through gambling. Customers are able to enjoy the thrill of gambling while donating their prize money to the non-profit organizations of their choice. Mitsuboshi takes care of the donations for the customers while still listing the donation under the customer's name despite the transaction taking place in Mitsuboshi. 15-20% of the money generated from the games and activities at Mistuboshi is used and saved for the up keeping of the business such as employee salary, ingredients, utilities, furniture, supplies, repairs, and etc to maintain Mitsuboshi's high quality services and gourmet food. The rest of the money generated would be donated to non-profit organizations chosen by our customers. Rules and Policies General Rules #No Smoking #No Outside Food and/or Beverages #To go in the gaming facilities, customers must pay the entry fee of ¥25,000 upfront and in full by either cash and/or debit card. #No Violence - the owner has a zero tolerance policy of violence between customers and/or employees. Any person #Customers must sign contractual agreement upon entering Mitsuboshi. #Customers are subject to a body and weapon search before they are allowed into Mitsuboshi. #Smile you're on camera! - Mitsuboshi is under 24/7 survelliance, both inside and outside. #Any person who commits vandalism and/or other crimes against Mitsuboshi or on Mitsuboshi gruonds will be prosecuted at court for damages and will be suspended from returning to the establishment. #All customers are required to fill out an application containing the customer's contact informaton, spouse information, next of kin information, and personal health information. Mitsuboshi will contact both persons to confirm the validity of the customer. : ##If any of the information is invalid, the customer will be turned away from the establishment. ##If the spouse admits to the customer having an addiction, the customer will be placed in a gambling rehabiliation course while still being able to enjoy the thrill of gambling games. #No perfumes or colognes that contain strawberry related ingredients. #If a customer wishes to observe high stakes games but not participate, the customer is obligated to pay on observation fee to any and all games for the night. Policies Privacy #Mitsuboshi and employees vow to never reveal a customer's private information to inquirers without permission with the exception of emergencies #Upon entering the establishment, the customer must sign a contract that states s/he will not reveal the activities of other customers. Mitsuboshi is here to provide a comfortable and safe place and atmosphere to have fun and interact with one another without fear and worry of the media. #All recording devices with the exception of cellphones must be turned off. #Cellphones will be subjected to searches for video and audio recordings captured at Mitsuboshi. Crimes found to have been committed will be reported to the police. Alcohol Related #Once a person is inebriated, s/he will be escorted to a safe room to sober up and will be prohibited from drinking/receiving further alcohol for the rest of the night. #If upon leaving the premises and the customer is still inebriated, Mitsuboshi will personally escort the customer home. Gamers #If a customer wishes to compete in any of the available games, the customer must set the maximum amount of money s/he is willing to donate/lose. #Customers must understand that s/he will not be allowed to leave Mitsuboshi's property with any money won or placed as a bet at Mitsuboshi's games. #All money won through the games at Mitsuboshi will be donated to the non-profit organization of the customer's choice. #Mitsuboshi will take 5% of the winnings at games and bets conducted at Mitsuboshi for the owner's donation to his/her organization of choice. #All organizations chosen by the customers will be subjected to investigation of how funds will be spent. Only after the successful passing of the investigation will the donations be released to the chosen organizations. #Games played against other customers are high-stakes gambles to compete for the most possible money they can donate to their chosen organizations. Food & Beverages #Mitsuboshi takes pride in the high quality, health, and preparation of its food iteams and beverages seriously. All food is prepared by highly trained professional gourmet chefs. #We apologize for the lack of strawberries, both red and white, related items. Due to our owner's severe allergy, any and all things strawberry related are prohibited from Mistuboshi's premises. #If a customer has a food allergy, please alert the servers and ask about the ingredients in each dish. We strongly recommend asking for outdoor or enclosed seating arrangements if your allergy is irritated by scent/smell. #We are under no obligation or responsibility to tell the customers what is in their food or beverage unless asked. #We will charge customers an additional 20% if food is wasted. #Customers have the option of buying additional meals for others. These additional meals are for those less fortunate such as the homeless and persons unable to feed themselves. #Feel free to order food for take out or catering. Menu The menu is blend of European and East Asian cuisine. The restaurant's speciality is in the different European-Asian fusion in both food and drinks. Traditional food items for both continents are also available. The fusion items on the menu are Mitsuboshi originals created by the owner herself. Specials *Phoenix Special *Pegasus Special *Hopkins Special *Kujaku Special *Kaiba Special *Muto Special *Gem Special *Fox Special *Inugami Special *Crazy Special *Yuuki Special *Fuji Special *Cupid Special Activities Auctions Concerts High Stakes Gambling Tournaments Games Card Games *Poker **Poker Variants *Duel Monsters *Blackjack *Texas Hold'em *Acey Deucey *Big Two *Baccarat *Bank *Basset *Casino *Crazy Eights *Winner *President *Bullshit *Faro *Four Card Poker *Three Card Poker *Sevens *Red Dog *Liar's Poker Dice Games *Hazard *Dead Man's Dice *Midnight *Yacht *Swipe *Pig *Poker Dice *Petals Around the Rose *Passe-dix *The Game *Kitsune Bakuchi *Liar's Dice Tile Games *Pai Gow *Mahjong Machine Games *Pachinko *Slots Billiards *English Billiards *Pool Billiards *Eight-Ball *Nine-Ball *Straight Pool *Ten-Ball *One-Pocket *Bank Pool *Carom Billiards *Snooker *Bar Billiards Other Games *Keno *Roulette *Darts *Chess Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter